Patchlist2006
The 2006 London Patch-List Challenge. Current Standings *Johnny Allan - Beddington Sewage Works: 129 (http://www.diporglory.co.uk) *John Archer - Tower Bridge area: 32 *Jill Bracey - Barnes Bridge to Syon: 59 *David Callahan - Walthamstow Res: 113 (species list:David_Callahan) *Mark Coleman - River Stort: 63 *Mark Coleman - Rye Meads/Amwell: 55 *Andrew Culshaw - Horsenden Hill: 90 *David Darrell-Lambert - Chafford Hundred: 80 *David Darrell-Lambert - Northfleet: 27 *David Darrell-Lambert - Rainham Marshes: 107 *David Darrell-Lambert - Purfleet Chalk Pit: 26 *David Darrell-Lambert - St. James's Park: 58 *David Darrell-Lambert - Westminster R. Thames: 16 *David Darrell-Lambert - West Thurrock: 84 *Adrian de Leiros - London WWT: 71 *Adrian de Leiros - Battersea Park : 40 *David Lindo - Wormwood Scrubs: 86 (species list:David_Lindo) *Tony Duckett - Regent's Park: 117 *Ian Ellis - Totteridge Valley: 84 (species list: Ian_Ellis) *Ian Ellis - Brent Res: 79 *Vince Halley-Frame - Dagenham Chase: 105 *Andy Holmes - Hilly Fields/Whitewebbs Park: 53 (species list: Hilly_Fields_and_Whitewebbs) *Peter Lambert - Cheshunt GP: 99 *Peter Lambert - Rainham RSPB: 98 *Peter Lambert - Tottenham Marshes: 89 *Peter Lambert - Walthamstow Res: 95 *Chris Langsdon - Walthamstow Res: 62 *Chris Langsdon - Stoke Newington Res: 72 *Alan Lewis - Bentley Priory: 68 (species list: Bentley_Priory) *Des McKenzie - Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 105 (species list: Hyde Park and Kensington_Gardens) *Des McKenzie - Surrey Docks/Quays: 55 (species list: Quays) *Mark McManus - Beech Farm: 93 *Dave Miller - Swanscombe Marsh: 109 (species list:Swanscombe_Marsh) *Dominic Mitchell - Alexandra Park: 91 (species list: Alexandra_Park) *Dominic Mitchell - Rainham Marshes: 134 (species list: Rainham_Marshes) *Dave Morrison - West Thurrock Marshes 92 (species list:West_Thurrock) *Dave Morrison - Ingrebourne Valley: 117 (species list:Ingrebourne_Valley) *Dave Morrison - Rainham Marshes: 143 (species list;Rainham_Marshes) *Ian Rose - Fishers Green/Hooks Marsh: 82 (species list:Ian_Rose) *Andrew Self - Brent Res: 107 species list *Andrew Self - Rainham Marshes: 93 species list *Andrew Self - St. James's Park: 61 species list *Fraser Simpson - Sunny Hill Park: 51 (species list:Sunny_Hill_Park) *Fraser Simpson - Camley Street, King's Cross: 29 *Dave Spratt - Mid Lea Valley: 79 *Martin Sullivan - Ruislip Woods: 101 (species list:Ruislip_Woods) *Nick Tanner - Isle of Dogs: 73 *Nick Tanner - Victoria Park: 39 *Lee Walther - Putney Bridge to Hammersmith Bridge: 72 (species list: Putney_Bridge_to_Hammersmith_Bridge) *Lee Walther - Lonsdale Road Res: 60 *Paul White - Hampstead Heath: 53(species list:Paul_White) *Paul White - Walthamstow Res: 50 (species list:Paul_White) Leaguetable MonthlyHighlights2006 The Rules 1. The local patch must be in the LNHS recording area (within 20 mile radius of St. Paul's Cathedral). 2. More than one local patch can be worked but a separate list must be submitted for each patch. 3. To be counted, the species can be seen or heard. 4. Taxonomy follows BOU rules (Yellow-legged Gull is now considered a separate species and Caspian Gull is still under review, but for our purposes, Caspian too will be considered a separate species). 5. No escapes can be counted. of the recent BOU decisions regarding category C species (and self sustaining populations) it would be in everyone's interest to still record these spp. and send their records in with the rest.. For example Barnacle Goose and Ruddy Shelduck cannot be counted. Red-crested Pochard can be counted away from Inner London and Stoke Newington Res as long as it's not taking bread from the hand! 6. Observers are requested to nominate their local patches BEFORE 2006 deadline Dec. 31st 2005 and to send in regular updates. 7. Observers are expected to send all records to their local recorder. They can do this directly, or by logging all sightings on www.bto.org/birdtrack so they can be forwarded. 8. Updates can be made to the London Birders email chat group - http://uk.groups.yahoo.com/group/londonbirders/ or an updated list will appear on this website as from January 2006. 9. A prize will be awarded to the person with the highest patch year-list. The Entries *Johnny Allan - Beddington Sewage Works *John Archer - River Thames: London Bridge - St Saviour's Dock & area. *Geoff Barter - Walton reservoirs & surrounds. *Andy Bensted - Oak Hill Park. *Jillie Bracey - Barnes Bridge to Kew/Syon area. *David Callahan - 1). Walthamstow Res. *Mark Coleman - 1). River Stort. 2). Rye Meads/Amwell. *Andy Culshaw - Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood. *David Darrell-Lambert - 1). Rainham Marshes RSPB. 2). St James's Park. 3). West Thurrock. 4). Northfleet. 5). Chafford Hundred. 6). Westminster (by the R.Thames). 7) Purfleet Chalk Pits. *Adrian de Leiros - 1). Battersea Park. 2). London Wetland Centre. *Tony Duckett - Regent's Park. *Ian Ellis - 1). Totteridge Valley. 2). Brent Res. *Steve Gale - 1). Canon's Farm & Banstead Wood. 2). Epsom Downs. 3). Banstead/Walton Heath. 4). Banstead Downs. *Vince Halley-Frame - Dagenham Chase. *Andy Holmes - Hilly Fields/Whitewebbs Park. *Peter Lambert - 1). Walthamstow Reservoirs. 2). Tottenham Marshes. *Chris Langsdon - 1). Stoke Newington Res. 2). Walthamstow Res. 3)Rainham Marshes RSPB. *Alan Lewis - Bentley Priory. *David Lindo - Wormwood Scrubs. *Des McKenzie - 1). Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens. 2). Surrey Docks. *Mark McManus - Beech Farm. *Dave Miller - Swanscombe Marsh. *Dominic Mitchell - 1). Alexandra Park. 2). Rainham Marshes. *Dave Morrison - 1). Ingrebourne Valley. 2). West Thurrock Marshes. 3) Rainham Marshes RSPB. *Richard Petley - Bushey Park. *Ian Rose - Fishers Green/Hooks Marsh. *Andrew Self - 1). Brent Res. 2). St James's Park. 3) Rainham Marshes RSPB. *Fraser Simpson - 1). Sunny Hill Park. 2). Camley Street NR. *Dave Spratt - Mid Lea Valley (Bowyers Water/Friday Lake/Hall Marsh Scrape). *Darin Stanley - Harlington Fields. *Martin Sullivan - Ruislip Woods. *Nick Tanner - 1). Isle of Dogs. 2). Victoria Park. *Lee Walther - 1). Lonsdale Road Res. 2). River Thames: Putney Bridge to Hammersmith Bridge. *Paul White - 1). Hampstead Heath. 2). Walthamstow Res.